scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
CMV: The Twelve Days of Christmas (Traditonal Version; Tooniverse Productions Style)
Tooniverse Productions' Christmas music video of "The Twelve Days of Christmas (Traditional Version)" from Music for Little People's album, "Christmas Favorites". Starring with: * Chel (The Road to El Dorado) with her husband Tulio. * Doki with one of his friends, Anabella (Doki). * Paige (Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time) with her friend Aladdin Corman. * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon), with his trainer pal, Misty. * Lady (Lady and the Tramp) with her husband Tramp. * The Grinch (The Grinch Who Stole Christmas; Animated), with Elsa (Frozen). * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), with her husband, Prince Derek. * Cinderella 1950, with her love Prince Charming. * Harry Potter (Harry Potter series), with a Hogwarts student named Cho Chang. * Mickey Mouse (Disney), with his wife, Minnie Mouse. * Hercules 1997, with his true love, Megara. * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania trilogy), with her husband, Dracula. * A chorus of cartoons and anime who sing the lines "A partridge in a pear tree" and "5 GOLDEN RINGS!". Song: * The Twelve Days of Christmas Song from: * Music for Little People: Christmas Favorites (1998) Transcript: * Video of Tooniverse Productions' Christmas Video Intro (2019-present)) * (Fade in from black) * (Twilight Sparkle human playing piano scene from MLP EG: Rainbow Rocks - "Friendship Through the Ages") * Chel: On the first day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Danny Phantom) * Pororo and Friends: A partridge in a pear tree. * Doki: On the second day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Super Mario: The Great Mission to Save Princess Peach): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Teen Titans GO!) * Little Einsteins: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Paige: On the third day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from My Little Monster): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Family Guy): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Sesame Street) * Winnie the Pooh and his Friends: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Ash Ketchum: On the fourth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Sleeping Beauty): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from SpongeBob SquarePants): 3 French hens, * (Scene from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Kingdom Hearts 2) * Team Doki: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Lady: On the fifth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Ariel's Sisters: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Madeline): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from Dexter's Laboratory): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Sofia the First): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Winnie the Pooh) * (Singing Cast from Cats Don't Dance during "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"): And a partridge in a pear tree. * The Grinch: On the sixth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Kirby): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Hogwarts Students: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Stuart Little): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from My Little Pony): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Pororo the Little Penguin): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from TMNT 2003) * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina during "Follow Your Heart"): And a partridge in a pear tree. * Princess Odette: On the seventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from PB&J Otter): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Lucia, Hanon and Lina: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Tayo the Little Bus): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from The Fairly OddParents): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Teen Titans): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from The Simpsons) * The Loud Family: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Cinderella: On the eighth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya): 8 maids of milking, * (Scene from The Little Mermaid): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from Naruto): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Pinkville School Students: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Kingdom Hearts 3): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from Steven Universe): 3 French hens, * (Scene from The Muppets): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Anastasia) * Barney and the Kids: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Harry Potter: On the ninth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Angelina Ballerina): 9 ladies dancing, * (Scene from Sofia the First): 8 maids of milking, * (Scene from Young Justice): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from Mary Poppins): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Singing Barnyard Animals (Mary Poppins): 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Doki): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from Home on the Range 2003): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Thumbelina): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Doki; Doki says 'Hey, I am not a bird!') * The Mane 6: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Mickey Mouse: On the tenth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Scene from Total Drama): 10 lords of leaping, * (Scene from Doki): 9 ladies dancing, * (Scene from Beauty and the Beast): 8 maids of milking, * (Scene from The Ugly Duckling 1939): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from Pinkalicious and Peteriffic): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Stephanie, Stingy, Ziggy and Sportacus 10: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from MLP EG): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from Pororo the Little Penguin): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Aladdin 1992): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from The Muppets) * The Kidsongs Kids: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Hercules: On the eleventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Mundi playing flute scene from Doki): 11 pipers piping, * (Scene from Sword Art Online): 10 lords of leaping, * (Scene from Total Drama): 9 ladies dancing, * (Scene from Gurren Lagann): 8 maids of milking, * (Scene from Dragon Tales): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from The Rescuers Down Under): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * Steven and the Crystal Gems: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from American Dad!): 3 French hens, * (Scene from The Lion King 1994): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Elena of Avalor) * Phineas, Isabella and the Fireside Girls: And a partridge in a pear tree. * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania): On the twelfth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me: * (Christopher Robin playing drum scene from Piglet's Big Movie): 12 drummers drumming, * (Harry playing recorder scene from Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs): 11 pipers piping, * (Scene from Robin Hood (1973)): 10 lords of leaping, * (Scene from Super WHY!): 9 ladies dancing, * (Scene from Doki): 8 maids of milking, * (Scene from Princess Tutu): 7 swans of swimming, * (Scene from Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo): 6 geese of laying, * (Scene from Treasure Planet) * The Super Mario Gang: 5 GOLDEN RINGS! * (Scene from George Shrinks): 4 calling birds, * (Scene from Thomas and Friends): 3 French hens, * (Scene from Jay Jay the Jet Plane CGI): 2 turtledoves, * (Scene from Harry Potter) * Littlefoot and Company: And a partridge... * 11 Little Girls: ...in a * Mowgli, Shanti and Jungle Villagers: ....pear * Team Doki: ...tree! Oh, yeah! * (Fade to black) Clips Used: * MLP EG * Pororo the Little Penguin * The Road to El Dorado * Danny Phantom * Doki * Super Mario (1986 anime movie, 1989 DIC cartoon and video games) * Teen Titans (2003, Trouble in Tokyo and GO!) * Little Einsteins * Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time * My Little Monster * Family Guy * Sesame Street * Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures, Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Piglet's Big Movie) * Pokemon * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Spongebob Squarepants * Kingdom Hearts 2 and 3 * Lady and the Tramp * Treasure Planet * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Madeline (1988-2001) * Dexter’s Laboratory * Sofia the First * Cats Don’t Dance * The Grinch Who Stole Christmas (Animated) * Frozen * Kirby * Harry Potter series * Stuart Little * My Little Pony * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Thumbelina (Don Bluth; 1994) * The Swan Princess * PB&J Otter * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Tayo the Little Bus * The Fairly OddParents * The Simpsons * The Loud House * Cinderella (1950 and 2001) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Naruto series * Pinkalicious and Peteriffic * Steven Universe * The Muppets * Anastasia (1997) * Barney and Friends * Angelina Ballerina (2001) * Young Justice * Mary Poppins * Home on the Range (2003) * Mickey Mouse cartoons * Total Drama series * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Ugly Duckling (1939) * LazyTown * Aladdin (1992) * Kidsongs Music Series * Hercules (1997) * Sword Art Online (S.A.O.) * Gurren Lagann * Dragon Tales * The Rescuers Down Under * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * American Dad! * Lion King (1994) * Elena of Avalor * Phineas and Ferb * Hotel Transylvania trilogy * Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Robin Hood (1973) * Super WHY! * Princess Tutu * George Shrinks! * Thomas and Friends * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998-2005) * The Land Before Time (TV Show) * The Jungle Book 2 Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Tooniverse Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos